Assorted Romance
by GaaraSands
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are bloodsuckers and are also life-bonded partners choosen at birth. They need each other to survive and will be with each other for the rest of their lives. But what happens when Sasuke starts to fall for a pink-haired girl? NaruSasu.
1. Introduction

First chapter of my new story. Hopefully you all will like. Tell me what you think so far. Next chapter probably won't be uploaded for a couple of weeks since I'm working on the Chocolate and Video Games War story as well. Sorry! And thanks for reading! =)

*Please comment and add to favorite/alert*

* * *

My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I'm a junior at Konoha High School and I'm also a bloodsucker.

No, I'm not a vampire. There's a difference between bloodsuckers and vampires. Vampires are rude, short-tempered jerks that feed off of helpless human beings against their will. Bloodsuckers on the other hand, are not only more mild-mannered and overall better people, but also only feed off of only their life-bonded partners. Partners are chosen at birth and partners are the _only_ person we can feed off of due to biological circumstances. We need each other and we are usually near each other at all times.

My next class, chemistry, is about to start. I exit the office and hurry my pace through the empty school halls, passing posters of school announcements and elections, and rooms with classes already in progress. The only reason I am late is because of the physical evaluation given each year required for every student. I always hate how they make us take off our shirt and stand in the sunlight as they ask us to do a series of workouts. It's tiring, and I'm already hungry and it's not even lunch yet. I'm sure physicals aren't as bad for the humans, but I do hear they also tire quicker in warmer temperatures, though not as quickly as us.

I enter the classroom as quietly as I can as the class's attention is focused on a PowerPoint presentation taking place. My eyes adjust quickly to the darkness and I slip Kakashi-sensei my pass before ducking under the screen to avoid getting in the way, and then quickly taking my seat next to my lab partner, Sakura Haruno. I like Sakura. She's sweet, talkative, and of course very smart. She seems to love the color pink and animals. She also seems to be a human, but I wasn't sure.

Kakashi-sensei went on to explain about heat of fusion and thermo chemistry. I scribble notes down frantically onto my notebook, and at first I pay close attention to what he's saying but soon my mind wanders. It's Friday after all.

Konoha High School is a school for both humans and bloodsuckers. We get along generally well but of course there are those occasional scuffles. There was a scuffle this morning in the library where I was doing research for a project. Two bloodsuckers, partners, were feeding in the corner when a human boy and her own friend caught them. I knew them. The bloodsuckers were Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara and the human boy was a rather large boy named Choji Akimichi. Shikamaru and Choji were best friends up until this morning. Being a different race does that between friends. There's no way to know if a person is a vampire, human, or bloodsucker based on looks alone. It's easy to tell whose a vampire though based on their arrogance and stubbornness, but a few humans are known to have those traits as well so it's not always the most accurate way. Vampires and bloodsuckers do have a few things in common though -surprisingly. We both have hypersensitive senses, higher physical endurance and fitness than humans, and of course we need blood to survive. The first two cause jealousy of course.

Relations between the races are growing though. At first, vampires and bloodsuckers had to hide the fact they even existed, then came the unveiling, then the segregation, and finally the integration. The humans still make us feel like freaks sometimes, but I wonder if it's humans who should be freaks. They are the only race to not drink blood. And although two thirds of the world should drink blood, humans still outnumber vampires and bloodsuckers five to one.

"Sasuke," Sakura whispers.

Her soft voice shakes me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I whisper back as the teacher continues the presentation.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch together."

I turn slightly to look into those emerald-colored eyes, puppy-dog eyes if not for the fact they were green.

"Sure, Sakura. Meet you in the cafeteria after next period?"

She smiles back happily, her dimples showing, "Sure."

I've passed through the cafeteria as a shortcut to classes, but my partner and I have never actually eaten there. We leave for lunch to go to one of our homes or just hang at the park nearby, as many students do also, so we've never seen which students are humans and which are bloodsuckers based on what's for lunch. It doesn't really matter to us anyway. I kind of wish I would have eaten there at least once though, just to know if Sakura's a bloodsucker like me. It would probably make lunch today a little less awkward than I predict it will be. My partner will be joining us of course. I need to eat and so does he.

The bell finally rang. The sudden burst of lights blinds us all for a second and we all hurry to pack our stuff.

"Until lunch then, Sasuke," Sakura says as she exits the classroom and waves her hand, her pink hair bobbing slightly.

"Yeah." I answer, giving a small wave of my own.

I sling my backpack over my shoulder and enter the chaotic hallway with its mixed noises of laughter, chatter, locker slams, and shuffling of feet as each student hurries to class. Small groups of friends cause roadblocks and I push myself through, earning frowns and a few rude statements.

Then I sense him.

"Sasuke!"

I turn and see a tall blonde with spiky hair making his way towards me and I step aside into a corner to avoid incoming traffic.

"Naruto," I say when he's near enough.

His face changes from one of greeting to worry.

"You look pale," he says inspecting my face. "Physicals must've been rough."

"I always look pale," I answer back. "And they were. It's too hot outside and I have a headache now."

"Do you need some food? Or can you wait until lunch?" He takes my chin between his forefingers and turns my head sideways, as if looking for a mark, like I got hurt or something. Sometimes he can be a little overprotective.

"I can wait. I'm not that weak you know."

"But you are abnormally weak sometimes."

I shake my chin out of his grasp and cross my arms. "I can't help it. It's my mother's fault."

He frowns and pulls me close, my face against his neck. "Just drink."

I could last another period but the thought of Naruto's blood in me enters my mind and my stomach rumbles audibly, I realize how hungry I really am. In one instant, my canines grow sharp and I lean closer, my fangs pierce my partner's skin so easily, and I begin to drink. Feeding feels natural, as easy as taking a breath in cool air, and the feeling of safety more prevalent than as a baby in its mother's arms. I was always more comfortable like this than with anyone or at anywhere else.

"Thanks," I say when I'm done. "I'll feed you at lunch."

I pull away and look around to notice the hallways looking emptier and realize the bell's about to ring. So does Naruto when he finally looks around.

"We might make it on time if we hurry."


	2. Kiss and Bleed

Sorry I haven't updated in a REALLy long time. Will update more real sooner you leave comment! ^_^

(If you're wondering who Sasuke ends up with, check the description.)

* * *

Fourth period passed by quickly. As usual, Naruto didn't pay attention, but today he slept through the whole class period.

"What time is it?" Naruto murmured behind closed eyes, head glued to desk.

I glanced up before resuming my scribbling. "Five minutes until the bell rings."

The blonde sat up and dramtically gave a long stretch and yawn. "I'm so hungry. Didn't I have to skip morning feeding because of your physicals? That's right. Plus you had to take some of my blood after it. I'm totally drained." I unconsciously glanced up to check if he was alright. He looked back at me hungrily with those blue orbs.

"Just a couple more minutes," I answered as I finished writing my last sentence. "We also have that pink girl named Sakura joining us for lunch."

"What?" the blonde's sleepy eyes instantly widened. "In the cafeteria? Does she have a partner?"

"Yes, and I don't know."

The bell rang. We gathered our books.

"Go on ahead. We'll meet up later." And then without another word, the blonde left, no time to even question where. It was lunch time though. I'll just meet back up with him in the cafeteria.

* * *

I never realized how aggressive student crowds were getting to the cafeteria, how much more they pushed and shoved and raced their way to get a early spot in line for food. I on the other hand, and a few others simply grabbed a spot at long rectangular tables. It was a rule bloodsuckers couldn't feed in front of other people in this school. So most of the people sitting at tables with nothing in front of them, I guessed were like me.

I never knew how loud the cafeteria was and how chaotic it was. I craned my neck looking into the mass of students for a head of pink, or some spikey blonde. Then there was a light tap on my shoulder and I looked behind to see a bright smile surrounded by pink.

"Hey, Sasuke," Sakura exclaimed cheerfully.

And in her hands was a tray of meatloaf and mashed potatoes. She was a human.

"Hey," I answered, being as disregarding of this fact as I could. The smell of the human food made my stomach churn so I tried breathing as little of it in as possible.

She took the seat next to me. She sat so closely our arms touched and for some reason, I felt my face grow hot.

"Aren't you going to get some lunch?"

I was about to reveal what I really was until a chubby cheeked girl with an oriental blouse came up to Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura I was wondering if you wanted to hang with me, Lee, and Negi after school today."

"Of course! Sounds great, Tenten."

And as they had their short chat, I once again looked around for my meal. He was nowhere to be found still.

"Sorry about that," Sakura turned back to me. "Hey, do you want to hang with us after school too?" Her face brightened.

Usually Naruto and I went to play a short game of sports after school. I wonder if he'd mind doing something else different today too.

"Can Naruto come too?" I asked. Hopefully Sakura got the message.

"Uzumaki? Oh that's right. You two are best friends, aren't you?" She frowned. "I don't think Tenten, Lee, and Negi would want him around."

Did she not get it? "Why not?"

"I think they think he's annoying, but they're seniors. They think everyone younger is annoying."

"I see."

"I mean, Tenten and I are friends, so she wouldn't think I'm annoying. Oh!" She reached down into her backpack and procured a small pink flower in perfect condition, her small hands protectively cupping the fragile flower.

"I tried not to squish it in my backpack." She held it out to me. "It's a sakura blossom I picked up at the park. I saw it and I wanted to give it to you."

I gently took the flower from her, framing it just the way she did with my larger hands. It really was beautiful, in such a simple gift as well. Sitting in my hands, the vibrant flower, I thought it would morph into something as equally as stunning.

"Thank you. I feel like I should've gotten you something too."

She shook her head, her long pink hair dancing from side to side. "Oh no. Wait until the first date to bring roses if you'd like." She grinned.

The rest of lunch we just talked. About classes, teachers, friends, hobbies. All the while my attention was split between looking for Naruto and the conversation taking place. Before I knew it, lunch was over, and we had to get to class.

"So I'll see you later?" She asked expectantly as we threw our pack over our shoulders.

"Yeah," I nodded.

Without warning, she stood on her toes, hugged me, and kissed me farewell. She bobbed away happily and I could only stare after her, fingers lightly brushing across my tingling cheek, wondering why my heart was beating so fast.

With one last look around the cafeteria, I hurried off to my math class.

* * *

I had two classes after lunch before school ended. My last class was history, in which Sakura and Tenten were both in. Naruto was suppose to be here too, but he was still gone. I began to really worry. I checked my cell phone real quick for messages as the teacher turned away, but there were none. This has never happened. Naruto has never disappeared without me, his partner, knowing exactly where he was. Was he in trouble? Was he hurt? I couldn't just sit there, listening to an ancient teacher prattle on about other ancients. There was a knock, the classroom door opened, causing all eyes to shift, and a teacher peeked her head in.

"We need Uchiha immediately."

My heart seemed to skip a beat. Did they find Naruto? Was he injured? Worse?

I practically jumped out of my seat and ran out the classroom.

"What's wrong, Kurenai-sensai?"I asked as we raced down the hallway.

"It's your partner, Naruto. We found him unconscious at the park. He needs to fed as soon as possible."

"What? He should've lasted until the end of the day."

"It's very hot today, as you know from your physicals this morning, and the sun is highest at this moment."

The bastard should've come to lunch! What was he thinking?

We finally arrived at the nurse's ward. It was classroom-sized with several beds and numerous cabinets, where my eyes immediately fell upon the slightly pale figure laying in one of those beds. I raced past the nurse and clutched Naruto's clammy hand.

"Naruto?" I whispered. The blonde slowly opened up his eyes.

"Hey, Sasuke." He smiled weakly.

"He just needs a quick feeding and he'll be fine," the nurse, Shizune was her name, said. "It's kind of like a human passing out after not eating for a day or two."

"Yeah, I'm totally fine," the blonde grinned.

"Yup. So I'll leave you two alone now." Shizune said before drawing the curtain and leaving.

I climbed into the small bed and moved Naruto a little to the side so we could fit. We lay side by side, I looking at him, and him looking at me. To humans, this would seem weird, but to partners, we're chosen for each other at birth, we spend our whole lives and every moment possible together, how could it be strange to us when it feels so natural?

"Well? You just gonna take a nap or are you gonna feed me?" asked the blonde impatiently.

I moved on closer to him, his arms embraced me and brought our chests pressing together. One hand reached up to unbutton my collar for easier access to the pulsing vein in my neck. Then it moved on to cup the back of my neck and was tilted for better exposure, his other hand draped loosely across my hip. Instantly, needles pierced my skin. I felt my own blood being drawn upwards, leaving my body and entering another's. It wasn't painful, and was almost therapeutic, relaxing and vital as Partners need to get drained of blood by the other in order to survive. Naruto started to gulp hungrily as if he couldn't get enough. As time passed, and even though he had his fill, his embrace tightened. The arm that was loosely draped across my hip moved to my lower back and crushed me against him. I tugged on his shirt to stop. He continued to drink.

"Naruto," I whispered. I wasn't that worried. Partners need each other so we don't abuse each other for food. We drink what we need and no more. We know instantly when we or our partner's had enough. Yet what was Naruto doing?

"Naruto!"

I pulled away and his arms let me go. His teeth left me and I felt his tongue lick a stray trail of blood running down my neck.

"What's wrong with you?" I tried to sit up, but just as I got myself onto an elbow, it collapsed from under me and my vision swam. "I can't even sit up!" So I inched myself as far away from him as I could on that tiny bed.

The bastard had a trail of my blood running down the corner of his mouth. He was always a messy eater. What was strange was when I looked up into his eyes, the usual peaceful blue of his eyes were clouded.

"I smelt someone else on you," he replied so calmly.

Someone?- Oh. Sakura.

"That's just Sakura, bastard!"

"I can smell her all over you."

My cheeks grew heated when I remembered sitting so close together, the hug, the kiss. "Why are you drilling me? You were suppose to come to lunch!"

Naruto took his finger and wiped away the blood trail on his mouth before holding it out towards me.

"Do you know what other people's smell does to your blood? There was a faint taste of that girl in it."

Out of curiosity I took Naruto's finger into my mouth. It tasted like my own blood, but the faintest, hardly detectable if Naruto hadn't mentioned it, taste of sweet nectar. I kind of liked it, though Naruto's tangy blood still tasted the best, but I could understand why he'd be upset. If there was another person's scent in his blood, I'd be furious, but I'd never do he did.

"We always have lunch at the park. I wasn't about to change it, and I expected you to come and find me," he said much softer, hurt creeping in.

I felt as I was the one did something wrong now. Maybe I should've been more considerate for my partner. I also should've told Sakura about me being a bloodsucker during lunch. But this didn't change why Naruto acted like a bastard.

"You're such a dope!" I said, finally relenting. "You could've said something. I would've asked Sakura if we could meet elsewhere or at a later time." Partners always come first, no matter who comes in to either's life. That is law.


	3. Curse of Sweet Nectar

Just to let you guys know, I'm not a big fan of Sakura. And yet I write a love triangle between characters with her in it. Why do I do that? Not sure, but as long as you guys love the story I won't mind too much. So PLEASE leave comments to let me know you like it so far and add it to your story alerts =) Also, feel free to check out my other SasuNaru stories or Mello/Matt stories.

Auf Wiedersehen und Gute Nacht!

* * *

The bell rang. School was done. Shit! I was suppose to hang with Sakura right about now.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." Naruto sat up. "I'm guessing you don't want to go to the park then?"

"I don't see how we could play soccer if I can hardly walk." I held my hand out to him. "Help me sit, will you?"

He did so, practically yanking my arm off. I never forgot how much more stronger than me the blonde was. My vision blacked at the corners and I felt me head swim, I leaned against Naruto's chest and shut my eyes, attempting to regain composure. Guess I got up too quickly.

"Give me some of your blood. I had to skip lunch too remember?" I demanded, clutching my head.

"Go ahead." He unbuttoned the top of his uniform and offered his neck. I clutched at his shirt and let my fangs grow sharp. I bit in and blood instantly rushed into my mouth. I swallowed as fast as it poured in, savoring the so familiar tang taste of it.

"Oh," I heard from behind me. "I thought you were done. Sorry!"

I pulled out and turned just to see the white heel of a woman scurrying away. I hesitated and felt myself blush. That feeding rule was there for a reason as it was something so intimate that occurred only between partners.

"Don't worry about her, Sasuke. Just finish so we can go." He pushed me forward with a hand that had appeared on my back. Seeing the red pools dotting his neck, I dove back in to finish my meal, forgetting all about the nurse.

Once I finished, I felt somewhat better. I could move on my own at least, but I doubt I had the energy for a game against the MVP of the football team.

"I promised Sakura I'd hang with her after school today. You're coming right?" I ventured to ask.

It was my imagination when I saw the flash of anger across his face.

"You'd rather do that than go to the park, right?"

I hopped off the bed, to put myself some distance away from Naruto this time. "No. It's just that, I'm not up for a game today so why don't we just go?"

"Who else is going?"

"Some seniors: Lee, Neji, Tenten."

"Then I have a feeling I won't be wanted there." He also hopped off the bed and came towards me. I backed away somehow feeling overshadowed by a guy only a couple inches taller than me.

He looked at me dangerously emotionless; I shivered.

"Do what you want, but I'm going home." With that, he walked past me, unveiled the curtain, and headed for the door.

"Naruto!" I called after him.

He didn't stop and within a few seconds he was gone. What was wrong with him? I didn't chase after him. Why would I when we've always been together, joined at the hip. Even when we were younger and got into arguments, we'd simply turn our backs to each other and cross our arms stubbornly. So I couldn't believe he'd leave. He'd come back any second and we'd just turn our backs like we always do, right? Being in different classes, it always felt strange as if half of myself was in a whole different room, which it was, but at least in was in the same building. And now, we'd in completely different buildings, miles apart. My heart sped up as if approaching death. What happens when bloodsuckers are so far separated from their partners anyway?

I was about to chase after him when I remembered what he did earlier. What a bastard! Let him brood to himself all the way home. I wasn't about to play into his trick. He'll come back crying to _me_ instead of the other way around. Besides, although exaggeratingly speaking, he almost killed himself earlier, he has plenty of blood now and he's a bloodsucker. He can make it on his own for a little while.

Right as I was about to exit the infirmary, Nurse Shizune called out from behind her desk, "Sorry for intruding on you guys. Please forgive me!" She then gave a small bow, hands clasped in front.

"Yeah, it's no problem. Thanks for your help."

* * *

I rushed off to meet Sakura at the front of the school. Within the sea of students hurrying off in different direction, I spotted her bright pink hair. She spotted me as well and waved me over.

"You made it," she exclaimed, delighted. "Why'd they ask for you during class?"

"Just Naruto. He got hurt, but he's fine now."

"That's strange." Her pretty face had a furrow in her brow. "Why would they call you? I mean, I know you're best friends but-"

"Oh come on," Neji interjected. "The guy's fine so let's get to Ichiraku's before it gets packed."

"Right! Youth should not be wasted!" Lee added over enthusiastically.

With that, they turned and started to walk. Tenten followed, casually slipping her hand into Neji's. I wondered if I should take Sakura's hand also. She smiled at me when I glanced at her hand and slipped her hand into mine's. It was warm, and so very soft. I squeezed her hand lightly and she fell into a closer walk with me. Her perfume of sweet nectar danced across my nostrils and her hair tickled my arm. I wanted to put my hand over her shoulders, but refrained from doing so. I mean, that was stuff boyfriends did. I don't think I was that yet.

We finally reached Ichiraku's and I had to let go of her hand to open the door for her. I instantly regretted it and wished for it back in my grasp. Inside, the place was filled with loud chatter and clanking silverware. It smelled of soup and spices, and I bet myself that if I were human, my stomach would've rumbled. We grabbed a booth in the corner and talked a little before going to order though. Lee, Neji, Tenten sat on one side, and Sakura and I sat on the other. Though it was nice sitting next to Sakura again, I felt as if everyone's eyes were on the two of us.

"So are you two dating?" Lee asked bluntly.

Sakura instantly reddened.

"I'm not sure," she said. "Sasuke?" She looked at me with those large green eyes.

Great. It was dumped on me, the bloodsucker with no relationship experience, but I'll be honest. I really do think there's something between us.

"I admit, I like you, Sakura." Embarrassing to say, but it was true.

She practically squealed and hugged me. "I like you too, Sasuke."

"What? I've asked you out countless times and you say yes to Sasuke?" Lee asked, mouth ajar.

"Lee, I don't feel anything for you, but a friend."

"One day, I'll win your heart, fair maiden!" the guy was standing, hands on table, fierce determination in those doll-like eyes.

I simply rolled my eyes and took Sakura's hand back in mine. It was nice being able to do this so freely now.

"So what will everyone be having?" asked Tenten.

Right now. I had to do it now. I had to tell everyone I was a bloodsucker, and couldn't eat and I was about to when I saw Neji lean over and bite into Lee's neck. Right in front of me, in public. And while they both dined on each other, Sakura and Tenten were conversing so casually with each other.

"Sasuke?" Tenten asked, noticing my staring.

"Neji's your boyfriend." I simply stated. Sakura squeezed my hand.

"Yeah, so? Lee and Neji are bloodsuckers, they're each other's partner."

"Sorry. We forgot you didn't know," said Lee pulling out, wiping his hand across his mouth and leaving a faint smear of red.

"You do that in public?"

"Nothing humans haven't seen one time or another," Neji said so casually.

I swear I could feel angry stares shooting daggers at our table.

At that moment, I wanted Naruto with me here so badly. I remembered the fact that this was his favorite restaurant and the yearning grew deep. I felt dizzy and tired. It felt as if stones were placed suddenly upon my back and now weighed down so painfully on me. The feeling was there ever since I left the infirmary, since Naruto left. I had just been ignoring it with Sakura so close, and all the while it's been growing. I wanted to stay with Sakura though. I didn't want to let go of her hand, lose this warmth, and leave her. I inched closer, believing the closer I got, the more this feeling would subside. But I was aware of it now, and it was consuming me.

"I'm sorry, Sakura, everyone, but I have to go."

"It wasn't because of us, was it?" asked Neji.

"No. I just forgot I had to do something very important after school today."

Why didn't I say I was a bloodsucker? That Naruto was my partner?

Once again, I had to let go of her hand.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. Would you be willing to go on a date Friday night?"

She seemed reasonably disappointed. "Of course," she answered sweetly. "But I want a full account of whatever this important thing was."

Of course I'd tell her. I had to.

She leaned up and placed a light kiss on my forehead.

I left the restaurant with pleasant tingles dancing across my face, but in my head it throbbed so painfully.

I had to get home.


	4. Kiss Goodnight

**Thank you so much everyone for the comments last week! You guys are so sweet ^_^ That's why even though I was busy today, I stayed up until 4 in the morning to finish this for you all. If there were little virtual cookies I could send everyone, I would, lol. **

**Comments = faster new chap! Although next week, I'll be gone for a retreat of a kind. No computers allowed, but maybe I'll be able to write something in my notebook and post it the week after.**

**Thank You! **

* * *

Today had been awful- well with the exception of the time I spent with Sakura. Naruto and I spent so much time apart today that I feel sick. Dizzy almost, like something inside me was flickering between two places. Images of the living room and the path I walked were so constantly interchanging that I had to blink so often or keep closed my eyes. I knew these images where what Naruto was seeing and this only happens when Partners are far away from each other for so long.

Home was the mansion only a few blocks away from the school. It was the one with the blue trim and large front yard of perfect green and a circular driveway. The lights were on and I saw shadows moving across closed curtains. Naruto was here, I could feel him. I entered the warm house and was instantly bombarded by Naruto's parents.

"Finally, Sasuke!" cried Kushina, the mother. "What happened? Why weren't you with Naruto?"

Partners are supposed to always to be with each other, so naturally she'd be upset as to why we weren't. She looked me up and down, her hands gripping my shoulders tightly while Minato only stood silently in the back.

"Didn't Naruto tell you?" I shrugged out of her grasp. "He fucking left me when school got out."

"Language," murmured Minato.

"Left you?" Kushina's face turned confused. "Why would he leave you?"

"I don't know!" I didn't feel like explaining it all, especially the part with Naruto taking advantage of my blood. That was something between us as Partners, not for parents. "I went to out to hang with some kids from school, Naruto didn't want to come, we fought, he left."

Kushina frowned. "Oh, I see." She turned away. "Why don't you put your backpack up in your room, have a talk with Naruto while you're at it, and then," she turned back to face me, her face very serious, "I want to have a talk with you about Partner devotion."

"What?" Naruto needed that talk, not me!

"You abandoned your Partner for some friends Sasuke," said Minato.

"Because of what he had done earlier!"

"Whatever he did is between you two, but remember, loyalty to your Partner is always first."

"Easy for you," I yelled. "You married your Partner!"

With that, I stormed past the two of them without even looking at them, marched up the marble staircase, and down the white hallway. Before opening the door to our room, I took a quick and deep breath, knowing Naruto was in there and had heard the whole thing.

Yet when I opened the door, I found him asleep, curled on my bed. Guess he was feeling ill too. I didn't even realize the flickering images had stopped when he fell asleep. But it didn't matter now. We were finally together again, even though I was still pissed at him. I took a few steps toward him, instantly feeling better, yet there was now a pounding ache in my head.

"Hey, dope" I poked his forehead. "You're in my bed." He continued to snore peacefully. I sighed, brought my face close to his, took a deep breath and yelled- "BASTARD!"

He startled awake. "The hell, Sasuke?" He rubbed his ear. "What was that for?"

"You're in my bed."

He sat up and looked around sleepily. "Oh, you're right."

"Of course I am."

He scooted out and pulled a chair from the computer desk. I in turn sat on the edge of my bed, fumbling through my backpack for some homework to do. I refused to be the one to bring up today's incidents.

"You're a bastard, you know," he finally said.

"You're the one who left your own Partner."

"And you prefer to spend time with those idiots than your Partner."

"Sakura is not an idiot!" I cried.

The blonde's face turned white.

"Whatever. I gotta go," he muttered

And he left, the door slamming behind him. He didn't leave the house, but once again he left me.

The room seemed emptier without my roommate. Two sides of the room, empty. My side had a bed neatly made, drawers tucked in and various small objects organized in neat rows on shelves. It also incorporated colors of various shades of blue. In contrast, Naruto's side had a bed with covers askew, clothes threatening to spill out from his drawers, and whatever assortments that decorated his side were placed chaotically on limited shelf space. His side also incorporated colors of orange.

What was happening? How different can partners be? I occasionally asked myself, and yet it worked. It was like we were such opposites, halves of each other, and together completed the whole, but now the whole had a crack.

I spent the next couple hours pondering this and my homework, waiting for Naruto to come back for dinner. I wasn't going down there after all, I didn't feel much like talking to my guardians. I should apologize though. They took me in the second I was matched with their son, that and the fact I had no parents. For my brother Itachi it didn't matter whether they were dead or alive. He was already adopted by his Partner, Kisame's family the second he was matched with their son. And now that I think of it, whenever I had the chance to visit him, he and Kisame seemed so… in sync; so in touch with each other.

"Sasuke?" a knock at the door followed. It was Minato.

"Come in," I called.

He entered the room, his yellow hair seeming brighter than usual. He looked so much like Naruto sometimes, or rather the other way around. As always, before a talk he crossed his arms and leaned casually against the wall.

"You and Naruto seem to be having a rough time. It's not my place to ask about it, but anything Kushina and I can help?"

I shook my head. "I know him better than anyone. We'll work it out." Hopefully.

"You sure? Anyway, have the either of you fed yet for dinner? The nurse called today to say Naruto had fainted and I just want to make sure you two aren't skipping out on meals."

"We're not. Just send him up."

He sighed and turned to go, "Alright then."

A few moments later, he entered.

"Hurry up and feed. My favorite show is on," Naruto grumbled as he clicked the door closed.

I walked over to him and put a hand over his neck, with the other I placed on his shoulder as I leaned up and before biting, whispered, "We both know your show isn't on today." Then I drank, and though his blood always tasted so good, I drank less than usual tonight. Truth was I still felt nauseas.

"Not hungry?" the blonde asked sourly.

I shook my head.

"Me neither. I'm skipping out on dinner tonight." And he turned to go.

A spark of anger ignited within me. I caught his wrist as his hand was about to turn the knob and yelled, "Stop doing this!"

He looked right back at me with his own glare. "Stop what?"

My face grew red when I realized what I was about to say.

"Nevermind," I muttered. I released my grip and tried backing away when Naruto caught my wrist now.

"No, now I need to know." He squeezed my wrist.

The bastard was really going to make me say!

"Stop…" My voice faded.

"What?"

"Stop it…" This was embarrassing!

"Spit it out, Sasuke."

The fire reignited. "Would you stop leaving me, bastard?"

God, that was painful to say!

He let go of my wrist which I rubbed it tenderly, watching the faint red fingertips disappear. I chanced a glance at Naruto's face and was surprised that instead of finding him as angry as before, instead his face was softened.

"You're right. I've left you alone too many times today."

Just like that he's not angry? "You're damn right," I said, wary.

He grinned half-heartedly. "Your such a pain-in-the-ass to manage, you know?"

"Fucking bastard!" Was he really back to normal?

"And you have a potty mouth."

"Dope," I shouldered past him and opened the door. "Let's finish the rest of our homework downstairs." Were _we_ ever going to get back to normal?

* * *

I entered our dimly lit room, and undressed into a pair of loose shorts and t-shirt while Naruto was brushing his teeth in the bathroom. The moon shone directly upon the window and, with my hand upon the lamp's switch, I stared right back at the round object in the sky enjoying the sense of peace before switching off the light.

I crawled underneath my covers, enjoying its warmth. For what seemed like hours, I lay awake not being able to fall asleep, promptly throwing off the covers, as the room started to feel too warm. When was Naruto coming to bed?

It felt like only a second had passed when I woke up to a figure sitting next to me and a cold hand over my head. I instantly knew it was Naruto. The hand felt nice, like it was cooling my aching body.

"You know you've got a fever, Sasuke."

I disregarded this and reached out my own hand to his forehead.

"You feel a little warm too," I whispered, gazing through droopy eyes at his outline in the darkness.

"Yeah, but not as bad as you."

"My mother again," I whispered, sleep beginning to overtake me.

"Oh no," he lifted my head up gently. "You're drinking this before falling back asleep." A small cup was held up to my lips and I obediently let it pass and swallowed, frowning at its taste.

"What was that?"

"Medicine. Human medicine for your fever."

"Thanks. I guess." And I turned onto my side, my back facing him. He was here, in the same room. I could finally really sleep.

Right as I was about to drift off into a better slumber, a body entered underneath the covers and warmth embraced me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, instantly waking. "Are you hungry?" He did skip dinner after all.

"No," he whispered against my neck. "I just wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away because I want to sleep."

"Have you kissed Sakura yet?"

What a strange question for him to ask. And why would he want to know anyway?

"Only on my cheek and forehead. Why?"

He sat up and swung himself to sit on my waist.

"Because," he started. I wasn't sure what to do. I tried seeing through the darkness upon his face, but it was useless. What was he doing? "I wanted to do it first."

He quickly leaned forward and a pair of soft lips fitted so perfectly against mine, and moved so slowly, so hesitantly. I didn't kiss back. I was too stricken in shock.

"Wha-?" I couldn't even form a sentence.

"Sasuke?"

Yet I wasn't as mad as I should be.

"Stay with me tonight," I asked.

With that, Naruto crawled off my stomach and lay next to me like he always did when we were younger.

I couldn't love the both of them.


	5. I'm sorry, Sakura

So sorry for this late update! It was supposed to be uploaded last week but the internet wasn't working -_- Kinda short but hopefully I'll be able to continue. As always, thanks for reading and for your comments!

* * *

I awoke to a warm arm around me, and for a second I wondered why Naruto was doing such a thing when I remembered, and my cheeks grew warm. I wriggled, but his arm only held on tighter.

"Sasuke," he mumbled sleepily behind me. "Let's skip school today."

"What? Why?" I asked with a yawn.

"Because," an arm snaked its way up my shirt, "I was thinking of doing stuff to you today."

Fully awake, I scrambled away from his grasp and with my back against the wall, I kicked him off my bed. He fell with a thump, taking the covers with him.

"Ow!" He rubbed his head. "What the hell?"

I think I just kind of panicked. I was barely awake and I've always thought of him as my closest friend. It was a lot to take in within only a few minutes of last night and this morning.

"You can't just do that!"

He cocked his head. "What? Sasuke, I've been touching you, staring at you for forever. There's no part of you I don't know."

"I never realized how much of a pervert you are," I muttered.

He stood up, revealing himself to be wearing no shirt and only a pair of orange shorts. He crawled back onto my bed, and I just sat there as he came closer, my heart beating faster every millisecond, until both his arms trapped me against the wall.

"Only with you. Do you truly not know me, when we've been together since practically birth?"

I did know him. I knew him better than anyone, and what he wanted right now was something I couldn't give.

"Ugh!" He exclaimed frustrated. Then he bent down and bit into my neck. My arms came up and held on to his hair as the initial pain slowly resided as he drank. When he finished he pressed his neck up to my mouth. I obediently bit in, delicious blood rushing into mouth; gulping greedily. When I was done, I backed off and slumped against the wall.

"C'mon, move. We're going to be late for school."

He hung his head against my shoulder and sighed. "I suppose you're right."

* * *

At school the first few periods were boring; at least, until I got to Chemistry. I wanted to get there early to make sure to apologize to Sakura for leaving her so suddenly.

I scooted into my seat next to her, she smiled, but she was obviously waiting for and explanation.

"I'm so sorry for yesterday, Sakura, but I have something to tell you."

She held up her hand.

"Don't. I think I know what's going on here."

"You do?" I asked surprised. Did she know about us being Bloodsuckers?

"You and Naruto," she looked away disappointed, as if knowing the response before finishing the statement, "are together."

So she knew. Good, I don't have to explain it to her now. I wonder how she found out though, and I wonder if Neji and Lee might have had something to do with it as they might've seen us at a Bloodsucker gathering once. "Then you know, don't you?" I asked to make certain she knew. "We can't live without each other. We need each other."

She gave a half smile. "Yeah," she looked ahead as the teacher entered the classroom. "But I still expect that date," she continued, speaking to me sideways, "though on different terms now," and with a brief fox-grin, we spoke no more as the teacher begun right away on today's lesson – the careful mixture of chemicals.

* * *

What did she mean by "on different terms"? Did she mean as friends? Was me being a Bloodsucker automatically mean we couldn't be closer than friends? Did that even bother me now that Naruto had confessed his feelings? I clutched my head, dizzy with these questions. I had feelings for the both of them, that was certain. Naruto is my Partner yet I also feel a connection of a different kind with Sakura. A softer, underlying emotion of something I can't quite put into words or a specific feeling. It wasn't love. I don't think I love either of them, but maybe a less potent and mutated form of adoration.

Sakura seemed to have noticed my wordless distress. She laid a hand on my shoulder in comfort, oblivious to what the source of this distress was, and that it included her.

Right then the bell rang. The sound of scuffling chairs, chatter, and packing bags filled the room.

"Tough lesson today?" she asked lightly.

I gave a small smile before answering.

"Yes" I lied.

She believed it. "Pick me up around 6pm tomorrow. I know exactly what we can do for some fun." She stood up and slung her backpack on. "Naruto's invited to come along also if he'd like. After all, we'll just be a group of friends hanging out." Then she gave that sweet smile of hers and hurried off to her next class. I left as well, leaving in the opposite direction.

It really didn't bother her to be friends with Bloodsuckers?

* * *

Naruto was waiting in the hall as he did everyday after finishing my class.

"Why do I always find you so pale after chemistry?" he asked the moment he saw me. I instantly thought of Sakura, but refrained from mentioning her. He laid a hand on my cheek and looked affectionately down at me. His hand wasn't close to Sakura's warmth, but it was just as comforting.

"What do you think you're doing, dope?" I asked, half jokingly, half serious. I shrugged out of his grasp. The hallways were thinning, and the students left were busy with their tasks of finishing conversations and rushing to class, yet I felt as if all eyes were on us.

"Claiming what's mine," he answered before attempting to capture my lips.

I steeped aside quickly enough though, and took hold of his wrist.

"Idiot," I said angrily. "You always make me late for class."

He stayed silent as I dragged him along, which was unnerving for someone who's usually so loud, yet I couldn't bring myself to turn around and look into those brilliant blue orbs. I would feel as if they were scanning my soul- and I knew what they'd find.


	6. Trouble

Here ya go! Sorry I'm not updating as often as I used to, but the more comments/reviews I get, the faster I type. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"So what do you want to do for lunch?" Naruto asked once class was done. We walked side by side through busy halls, students passing casually in small clumps. His tone wasn't quite normal. It had the slight undertone of anger but was more categorized as indifference.

I shrugged my shoulders. "How about the park?"

"Alright."

I could feel the phantom touch of his hand about to entwine with mine. I pretended to have an itch on my opposite arm and lifted my hand, pretending as best as I could to be coincidence than I scratched just as his hand closed around empty air. I can't explain why I did that, but I wished I hadn't. I wanted his touch, but I still did not feel comfortable with so many looking.

Lunch time is free time. Students may go or do whatever they wish as long as they are back for afternoon classes. The park is across the street from the school entrance, so we're never late. We walked right onto the sidewalk that encircled the whole park, and proceeded towards the back to abandon the path, and to where it was less crowded. We always hated being around so many people at once. Back here was where lots of the pine trees grew, so it was always shadowed, and the floor was only dirt littered with pinecones and needles. Usually we'd just hang out in the trees to take a snooze right after eating lunch, maybe talk, or maybe play some tree tag since the branches were so close to one another, but today felt different, the atmosphere that should be so carefree and enjoyable, was replaced by this troublesome silence.

"Well?" interrupted Naruto. "What are we waiting for?"

He grabbed my hand and guided me against the base of one of the trees. He bit in hard and swallowed my blood in heavy gulps. Though he fed painfully, I didn't fight back. Then he finally pulled away and took my jaw in his hands, and like so often he'd turn it back and forth, inspecting every small inch of my face and neck for damage. Yet now that I think of it, what was the true reason he did this? Was it really that he was looking out for abuse? Or was it that he was looking for the moment when I found someone to fool around with? Anger filled me, but I sent it to the back of my mind as there was no use for it now.

As I was distracted in my thoughts, I had failed to notice the proximity of Naruto's face. Before I could turn away, soft lips pressed against my own. I kept my eyes wide in surprise as he hastily moved his mouth. I frowned. The nerve of that dope. I decided to play his game though and took initiative. I broke from his lips and traveled to his jaw, placing small kisses of my own. I kept my eyes open, taking note of his expressions. He seemed confused, but definitely pleased. I smirked and immediately moved down to his neck, where I wasted no time in biting in. His neck was my rightful property after all. As I was finishing, a pair of familiar hands wrapped around my face and pulled me from my meal upwards. The corner of my mouth dribbled blood that I had not the chance to swallow. A tongue moved across it then pressed against my lips for entrance.

I pushed him away.

"Sasuke?"

"You're moving too fast," I said, my tone heavy in annoyance, and in lack of a better excuse.

His expression turned from confusion to sympathy, and he took my hands into his before leaning forward and nuzzling against my cheek.

"I'll try to go slow," he whispered into my ear, "but I can't guarantee I'll be able to wait forever."

I shivered, knowing it was true.

* * *

When lunch was done, and school was over, Naruto and I started on our way home. It was pouring rain today and neither of us had an umbrella so Naruto took off his jacket and tried holding it over the both of us.

"What luck," I mumbled grumpily.

"I'm doing the best I can, Sasuke," he replied. "Here," he walked even closer with me. I wasn't very pleased, but I went along with it.

We finally reached home, stumbling through the threshold, water dripping from our clothes and hair, and our chests heaving after the sprint home.

"We're home!" Naruto yelled.

We slipped off our soaked shoes and soggy socks before Kushina came in, wiping the inside of a glass with a kitchen rag.

"Oh, you poor things are soaked!" she cried, setting down the objects on a nearby table.

She left the entry in a rush, soon reentering with a pair of towels in her arms.

We gladly accepted them, wiping down our face, neck, and arms.

"Just set down whatever clothes you can spare right on the floor there by the door. I don't want you two treading water through the house. Now hurry off to your room and change. I'll throw these into the dryer."

The both of us undid our shirts and laid them by our socks and jackets. Naruto also boldly undid his pants and threw it into the pile; after all it was only his parents and me in the house. I kept my own on, partly for his mother, and partly for the reason of knowing those blue eyes wouldn't have been able to keep themselves off me.

We raced upstairs, and entered our room. While it was so easy for me to locate and dress into new clothes, Naruto was having a harder time as he threw shirt after pants after shirt onto my side of the room.

"Hey," I called, "dope, stop throwing your crap onto my side." I started collecting his clothes up off my floor when I glanced up and noticed him bending down for something, still wearing nothing but his white underwear, and even that looked translucent as it was damp from the rain. I looked away, embarrassed at myself. "And find some pants already!" I added irritated.

"What?" he turned around while I purposefully turned away.

"Oh!" he rushed towards me. "There are the pants I was looking for!"

He grabbed what he was looking for from underneath the pile in my arms, all of it falling back onto the floor.

"Idiot!"

I finally gave up and left the room to find Kushina. Maybe I could help her with the laundry or dinner. I found her in the kitchen along with Minato. They both were silent. Minato looked deep in thought while Kushina was looking very worried as she read what seemed to be a letter.

"Something wrong?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to know. I had an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach it was about me, and it was confirmed soon after.

The both of them exchanged glances. "It's your brother, Sasuke," said Minato. He walked toward me and laid a hand upon my shoulder. "They're after him. He's joined the vampires, Akatsuki."


	7. Blood is my food

So sorry it took forever for me to get this next chapter up! Hopefully there will be people out there who still read this. I'll try harder to upload chapters sooner. Please comment, and add input. If I take forever again, feel free to send a message, hurrying me for the next chapter =) Danke und Entschuldigung!

* * *

I tried saying something, but it was still sinking in. My brother joined the vampires? How could he be so stupid!

"What's up?" Naruto entered the kitchen, finally dressed and with a carefree expression on his face. He noticed the tension within the room though and stopped.

"Sasuke, you should sit down," said Kushina.

Naruto moved to stand shoulder to shoulder with me. He took my wrist and guided me to a chair. From underneath the table, he took my hand into his.

"They're working on finding him and potentially bringing him into custody," began Kushina, "but it's been impossible to find Akatsuki in the past, let alone capture a member."

_That bastard. It wasn't enough he had to kill them, but now others too. _

"Where's the last place they've spotted him?" I asked.

"Not far from here actually," answered Minato. _What should I do? Should I go after him? Or let the Anbu handle this? _"Akatsuki has already begun to feed on unwilling victims, and there has been talk of kidnappings."

I sat there unsure what to do. I haven't seen my brother for so long. Not after what he did, not after he killed them. And though I can't change the past, I do feel some responsibility for what he's doing now. I had the chance to kill him, I still do, and yet I do nothing. I wish I could forget about him completely, but another part wants revenge. I clutched my head. I'm such a coward! How could I sit here debating with myself? I have to make a choice, either revenge or forget about Itachi. But before I do, I want to see him. I need to see him and maybe I'll somehow know what to do next.

I stood up and abruptly left the room. There was no point in sitting there while others were trying to gauge my expression.

Naruto followed me. I was annoyed with this, I wanted to be alone for a while, but he climbed into my bed and sat next to me.

A hand placed itself on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. I'm sure this mess with Itachi will work out."

"Whatever happens, happens," I muttered.

He scooted himself closer and leaned over.

"I'd do anything for you, you know," he whispered.

"Yeah, thanks, Naruto."

* * *

The next morning passed with me being way too absorbed in my own thoughts. Class was boring, hardly worth listening. What was more important was my current situation. When it was lunch time finally, Sakura caught me right as I was about to leave the classroom.

"See you tonight then, Sasuke?" she asked hopefully.

What was tonight again? Oh, the date! I still haven't talked to Naruto about it either. He will definitely not be pleased.

"Of course, I promised you, didn't I?"

She nodded in affirmation. "So… is Naruto coming?" she asked hesitantly, as if embarrassed to ask.

"I don't know, I haven't talked to him yet."

"I have a feeling he's going to refuse," she added in a low voice.

Something sparked.

"Why don't you spend lunch with me and him?" I asked. "You know, just to get him used to you."

She smiled sweetly. "Sure, if he won't mind, of course."

I took her hand and guided her through the halls. Why was it that my heart beats just a little quicker when I'm with her? Even now as I hold her hand? Naruto does this to me also, but there are different feelings associated with him. Sakura is sweet and gentle, while he is rough and takes the initiative.

I guided her out the school and towards the park. She talked to me along the way. About school, life, friends. She has many friends, very social unlike Naruto and me. She's also decent student, better than Naruto, but still beneath me in scholarly intelligence. She was pretty average, but for the fact that she had pink hair and was relatively at the top of the class, yet she somehow drew my attention from my Partner. I wasn't mad at her for that, but what I was frustrated with was that it had to make my life more complicated that it already was.

Naruto was standing at the entrance to the park. He frowned very visibly as soon as we started to approach him.

He crossed his arms and asked, "What's she doing here?" he gestured to Sakura.

She took a half step behind me, almost as if she believed Naruto would lay a hand on her.

"I wanted you to meet her." I pushed Sakura in front of me and offered her to Naruto, where she hesistantly offered her best smile.

"Hi, Naruto. I've seen around school before, but I don't think we've ever had the chance to really talk."

"It's a shame it couldn't have lasted longer," he mumbled. I shoved my elbow into his ribs where he let out a small grunt.

"What?" he exclaimed looking at me.

"Why don't we take a walk around the park?" I proposed to ease the tension.

Everyone quickly agreed, and I walked in between the two of them, between two animals ready to spring to attack each other at any second.

"So, do you and Naruto take this path everyday? I've never seen you guys at lunch." asked Sakura.

"We enjoy the time alone to play soccer or eat lunch," answered Naruto angrily, "-alone," he added.

I was about to jab him in the ribs again, but I'd be doing that the whole lunch period then.

"Oh, what a nice idea –eating lunch at the park. Why don't we settle down under that tree there," she pointed to a spot with perfect grounds of grass.

Somehow, her statement didn't seem right.

"You stupid girl. We'd like privacy, if you don't mind," said Naruto.

Her pretty face wrinkled in slight anger. "Don't call me stupid. And privacy? Why would you need privacy to eat? Only Bloodsuckers need that."

"Well, duh."

"Naruto," I muttered.

For only a second there was silence. "Wait," she started, backing slightly away. "Bloodsuckers? You two are bloodsuckers?" her eyes were wide, trying to discern this situation. She turned to me. "You never told me."

"You made it seem like you knew," I answered poorly.

It was too good to be true! She'd leave, completely disgusted by me, never having given me a proper chance.

"I knew you guys were together, but I thought the other kind of 'together'. I never…" she trailed off, lost in her thoughts, she sat under the tree. I was about to go and comfort her, properly explain this, but a hand held me back.

"We're also that kind of 'together'," Naruto said pulling me close.

"Naruto," I protested, pushing against his chest. Hurting Sakura's feelings was what I wanted to do least of all. "Sakura, I-" I started.

Naruto was pulling me towards the ground. I attempted to push to the opposite direction, knowing what would happen if I succumbed but it was no use. I wrestled the whole way as he crawled on top of me, pining my limbs.

"Naruto, stop!" I really did not want to do this in front of Sakura.

He dipped down, smashing his lips with mine, and moving harshly. I leaned up and bit him. He backed off, but it didn't stop him. Instead, he moved to my neck. He gave a swift lick before biting in, sucking hungrily, but I could feel from the way his lips were positioned that he was purposely letting escape a steady stream of blood that pooled around my hairline, most likely to gross-out Sakura. I noticed Naruto's grasp had loosened as his area of interest had shifted. I took this opportunity to push him off.

I sat up and immediately locked my eyes with Sakura. Her face was expressionless; I couldn't tell what she was thinking. I reached out to her, but she didn't move.

"Sakura, I'm sorry," I said uselessly.

She shook her head finally, and gave the tiniest of smiles, a forced one. Did she finally hate me?

She shakily got onto her feet, stood there for a moment, just staring at the ground, and then finally she turned and walked away.

"Just give me a few minutes."

I watched her go, mostly as an excuse for what would come next, an argument between my Partner and me. I didn't feel like arguing though. Why couldn't he just respect my wishes? Why couldn't he just let me do what I needed to do. He has to be so oppressive! The bastard Naruto had to do that, had to go against my wishes, had to be selfish, hurtful even, but I probably hurt his feelings too when I pushed him off me. I was furious at him, but we both hurt each other.

Have I lost the both of them then?


	8. Inspiration for Revenge

Sorry for the long lapse in uploading! I got it done a week ago but I had no internet and when I finally did, the site wouldn't let me upload it. Anyway, I've already got the next chapter written already so it won't be another long wait for the next one. This one is a little short too, but I thought it appropriate to stop here. Also: I need advice! Do you guys think what Sasuke does in this chapter is plausible to his character? Maybe I'm making him a little ooc but I'm doing the best I can. Also, tell me if you like the way the story's going so far. Again, thank you for reading!

* * *

I dug my fingernails deep into the damp dirt. The action prevented me from digging into my own head and pulling my hair out by the roots. Why did life have to be so complicated? I sighed. Because I made it to be. I leaned back and collapsed into the ground, spreading my legs out from under me, and gazing up at what I could of the sky through thick branches. I was perfectly aware that Naruto was nearby, maybe even watching me, but right now I didn't want to fight, didn't want to yell. I only wanted the two people I cared so much for to forgive me.

"She's finally gone," breathed Naruto.

Anger erupted, fast and hot, inside me. I had some forgiving of others myself, but I admit I want to be a little selfish right now also.

"You had no right to do that, Naruto," I said in a low but passive voice.

"Sasuke," he walked over and stood over me, his head and body blocked out the sun behind him, and his expression deadly serious, "there's gotta be a choice. Me or her."

"You know perfectly well it's possible to have both," I answered, turning onto my side and away from him. "It's normal," I murmured, "hell, look at Lee and Neji. Neji's girlfriend is Tenten."

"Do you know if Lee's okay with that?"

"Lee's always chasing after Sakura, and I never noticed any jealousy from him anyway when Neji's with Tenten."

"But he's also not in love with his Partner like I am, Sasuke !"

I turned back onto my back. Did he just say "love"?

"Partners jobs aren't to fall in love with each other," I countered. "They're only there to provide a food source. That's why there are plenty of pairs that fall in love with humans."

Naruto let out a frustrated growl. He crouched down and yanked me by my collar to look me squarely in the face.

"Plenty of Partners fall in love with each other too, Uchiha. Get that through your thick head." Then he threw my collar down and walked away.

I kept my mouth shut for want of silence. This whole ordeal was messy, and getting messier by the day. Itachi was out there too. Did I really have time for love? I was counting on Naruto to be my friend, my backup, not a lover, and definitely not someone to lose their head so easily over me. Perhaps this thing with Sakura wasn't a good idea-for the moment anyway. I was losing my head for her too, and I still have feelings for her, very much so, especially if she would consider to take me back, but remembering Itachi, and remembering what he did, I couldn't let up on him, not now, not when he's so close. Not when he's right here!

I stood up and dusted the dirt off my jeans and hair. I looked up to the sky a final time, and a crow passed by overhead that sent chills down my spine and anger to well up inside me.

With new resolutions, I asked, "So do you really love me, Naruto?" I walked up stealthily from behind him and wrapped by arms around his waist.

From the corner of his face, I saw his forehead contort in confusion.

"Of course," he answered almost hesitantly because of my behavior.

"Good."

Then I shifted myself in front of him, leaned up, and planted a good one on his lips.

Whatever happens now, happens.


	9. Just Friends

**Happy Easter! For once I got the chapter up in time. AP exams are comming up so I'll try very very hard to have the next chap up in a few weeks. Also big thanks to kyokyon for the comment (even if it was a little frank). I realize what you said was true and will work on it. I also appreciate that you offered constructive critisism rather than just bashing the story.**

**Anyway, thank you all for your nice comments and for still reading my story after all this time =)**

* * *

At first he just stood there dumbfounded as I moved my lips over his. Then I felt the shadow of his hand fall across my neck, warm fingers grasp my fair and pull me away.

He only looked at me, looked into my eyes, wondering if what was happening was real and true. His eyes fell and he turned away. I felt hurt even though it was all my fault, but it wasn't as if I or Naruto had a clear choice in this matter anyway, not when we were in love with the wrong people.

"Listen, Sasuke, whatever idea you have in that pretty head of yours, I want you to forget about it. I'll end up using you just as much as you'll be using me."

I grabbed his hand and leaned into him. "And I'm fine with that," I said. "We both know each other so well, need each other so much, we wouldn't ever really hurt each other." I squeezed his hand. He, oh so slightly, squeezed back.

There were approaching footsteps from behind, soft and shy.

"Umm," came the sound of twinkling bells, "excuse me, Uzumaki, Sasuke." We turned around. There was Sakura, her thumbs twiddling in apprehension, her eyes downcast in embarrassment. "I'm sorry I ran away," she began. "It's just…" she went to sit by a tree, "I really liked you, Sasuke, and then I found out you were with Naruto instead, and I knew I lost my chance." She plucked a lonely blade of grass from the dirt and spun it between her fingers. "Then even after that it turned out you're a Bloodsucker." She shook her head as if to get it out of her mind, then she went quiet.

I stepped forward, foregoing Naruto's hand and laying a comforting hand upon her shoulder. "Do you mind if I talk to you alone?" I asked.

"The bell's about to ring," Naruto interjected. "Class is gonna start soon."

"Go on without me," I answered.

He stood there for moments more until I finally edged him away with my gaze. We shared a moment of understanding with our stares before he went, over the hill and out of sight.

I turned back to Sakura, but just as her mouth opened to speak, I leaned down and kissed her, swallowing those words. This one wasn't like the one I gave Naruto. This one was slower, gentler, fleeting. Her lips were incredibly soft and my heart sped to an abnormal rate.

"I don't understand," she whispered when I pulled away.

I traced my fingers across her cheek, just this once. It was much smoother than Naruto's whisker-covered one, softer too.

"Don't then," I said blushing. "I've just always wanted to do that." I let my fingers fall and sat a comfortable distance next to her. "The truth is Sakura," I took a deep breath, "I don't have time for love right now. Naruto doesn't seem to understand this."

She gave a small smile. "So you do like me!"

"I did."

"Not 'do'?"

I shook my head even though it was the opposite of what I wanted to do.

The smile disappeared. I would've given anything for it to come back.

"I'm sorry, Sakura."

Her pink hair hand fallen in front of her face so I couldn't see her expression. "It's alright," she answered.

In the distance, the school bell rang.

I stood up and held my hand out to her as I dusted myself off at the same time.

She looked up, sad, and hurt. It hurt me in return to know I caused this. Once again, I held out my hand. She finally took it and I held on to it tightly, to show I still cared.

"If you don't mind, I'd still like to take you out tonight," I said as we neared the school. "As friends of course," I added.

"Good friends then," she answered in a hopeful tone.

She squeezed my hand, and I squeezed back.

* * *

**Just so you guys know, Sasuke will NOT end up with Sakura. I would never allow it in a million years =P**

**Still, it leaves the problem of how to break Sakura and Sasuke's relationship for good. Think of some ways and maybe one of them will end up becoming true. It's just a matter of how and when. **


	10. My Life is in Your Hands

I'm so sorry it's late again! I had it done a couple weeks ago but I never got to uploading it. So here it is. Thanks for still reading! Leave comments please!

* * *

Naruto appeared as soon as Sakura disappeared into the school.

"I thought I told you to go on without me," I said walking away.

He sped up to trail behind me. "You've never been one to tell me what to do before, Uchiha."

I remained silent.

"Why aren't we going back to class?"

"I'm skipping the rest of the day," I answered.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to a stop. "To do what exactly?" his tone was wary.

I honestly wasn't sure. I just didn't want to sit through another unnecessary class lecture when it was at the very bottom of my priority list. Naruto seemed to think I was skipping for another reason however.

"I'm not out to find Itachi," I said in a low voice. _"Not yet,"_ I added in my mind.

He fell onto his knees and laid his forehead against my hand. "I wouldn't even be able to stop you if you did, would I?"

"No," I immediately responded.

He looked up, and his expression was unusually sad. I wanted to look away, but his innocent blue eyes held me.

"Then I'll follow you," he said.

For some reason, I believed I was going to end up doing this on my own, and that's a very strange thing to think when you have a Partner. I knew I wasn't going to able to persuade him otherwise though - and this was both a comfort and a pain to me.

I dropped down to my knees so we were both eye level, and I leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"Good," I whispered.

"You don't know how frustrating it is when I don't know if you sincere or just using me," he whispered, placing his hand onto my cheek.

"You said you were fine with it, and I told you I was fine with you using me."

He paused. "In that case, Sasuke," he softly tilted my head towards his neck, "drink me."

I obediently bit in and gulped hungrily having skipped lunch. I didn't realize I was so tired until I was gaining back his blood, and before I could protest, Naruto brought my hand to his chest, making me almost choke. I could feel every strong breath and the solid muscles beneath his thin t-shirt and it made me nervous. He started to run my hand up his chest now to his shoulder. I always knew Naruto was physically stronger than me, but now I inadvertently – no, knowingly – granted him this leverage over me. To do whatever he wanted to me, and I to do whatever he wanted for him. I was totally within his power, my only influence was that I would use him to find my brother and fulfill my purpose. So I drew away and laid my head against his shoulder. In return he hugged me, and the purpose infringed, I suddenly felt like a child in a parent's protective grasp; this sovereign power that could both protect and comfort me, but both parties possessing a frightening capability to destroy each other.


	11. How Naruto Met Sai

**Next chap. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up before leaving to Italy and Germany but I can't guarantee it. So I'll apologize ahead for making you guys wait until August. Thank you very much for sticking with the story so far. I think it's almost been a year since I wrote the first chapter. Time flies. Feel free to leave comments :) (Oh and if you read comic books, please check out my Iron Man/Loki fic). **

Tschüß!

* * *

How Naruto Met Sai:

It was recess after story time and painting. A little boy with spiky blonde hair was angry he had missed it because of a Partner he wasn't too fond of, so recess was about over and Naruto decided to wander the less visible parts of playground. As he passed behind an empty portable, he came across a pale boy with dark hair that he almost took to be Sasuke, but this boy was much paler and had flat straight hair. He was sitting with his knees against his chest with silent tears dripping from his face, but he didn't seem to notice Naruto until he finally approached the sad boy.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Naruto.

The boy jumped and looked up startled at the blonde. The sun was now lighting his white face properly and the blonde could see that he had a purple bruise over his eye that contrasted so starkly against his pale face, a fresh cut on his cheek, and alarmingly two bright red dots on his neck. It occurred to Naruto that this boy was attacked by most likely a vampire.

He swallowed; suddenly apprehensive as if the vampire himself would attack them now. Slowly he reached out to touch the boy's shoulder. "I'm Naruto. What's your name?"

"Sai," the other boy said as he hastily wiped away the tears. "I don't know what's happening to me. My eyes are leaking," he said flatly, no hint of sadness or pain.

Naruto hesitantly sat next to the boy, Sai. The ground was damp and the early morning air brought a chill down Uzumaki's spine. It was strange to be without his Partner, Sasuke, no matter how much of a prick he was.

"It's called crying. You're hurt," answered Naruto.

"I know. I've gotten hurt before, a scrape, a bruise, but never beat up. This 'crying' is an emotion right? I'm not allowed to have those. "

"Bullshit," said Naruto despite his age, "you're a kid. You're supposed to have emotions." He wanted so badly to ask what happened but held his tongue to understand what this guy's problem was with crying.

"Danzo doesn't allow it. I'll get punished." His face was so stale, and despite his injuries, void of any hints of pain. No red eyes, no red nose, only smeared blood.

"So what happened?" He grew impatient. The bell was bound to ring at any moment.

"A Bloodsucker or Vampire, I'm not sure which. He was sleeping and I was so hungry, so I took some blood."

"And?" Is this boy a Vampire himself?

"He woke up. I didn't get enough blood so I'm still very weak, but he had just fed so he was much stronger than me. He beat me up."

"Who'd you steal blood from?"

Sai shook his head. "I don't know. He was a boy our age with dark hair."

"Don't you have a Partner to get blood from?" Naruto hoped this boy wasn't a Vampire. His parents always told him they weren't very nice people. Sai seemed nice enough, strange with an obviously poor home-life, albeit.

"No." He shifted closer to Naruto. The hunger seemed more apparent now. Sai's black irises were rimmed with a rusted color, and when he parted his lips his canines grew very long. It unnerved the blonde that this boy was both so hungry and a confirmed Vampire. "But I hope you'll forgive me."

Naruto could've moved away. He could've prevented the boy from digging his fangs into his neck, that sacred spot that was Sasuke's alone, but he didn't. Not only was there something supernatural about that gaze, but also that he felt sorry for the boy. If he could just give this boy some blood then maybe it'd help ease his injuries. Not only physical injuries, but to also have someone willingly give blood. It must be so lonely to have an abusing father - and no Partner.

The blonde listened to the blood rushing from his neck into the other boy's body. Sai gulped greedily and swiftly. When he got to the point that he wouldn't pass out and could hunt his own human, Naruto began pushing him away.

When Sai wasn't letting up, Naruto started to push him away with greater force.

"Sai, stop." He didn't. "Sai, let go!" And he kicked him from his neck. His fangs popped out harshly, and blood seeped much more than it should. Sai was about to dive in again, before Naruto held out his hand against the other's chest.

"I'm a Bloodsucker, Sai! Don't make me hurt you!"

He seemed to gain back control and returned back to his stoic expression. It slightly concerned Naruto how quickly he returned to normal. "I could tell," Sai said wiping his chin, "your blood's not all yours."

"You can stay on school grounds for now, but you have to leave soon. This isn't a place too fond of Vampires."

He nodded and stood. "I know." He stared at the ground for a few moments as if in thought. "Thank you, Naruto." With that, he walked away. Naruto followed him until he disappeared into the crowd of children near the playground. The bell rang, they all scattered, but Sai wasn't seen among them.


	12. How Sasuke Met Sai

**I did it! I got one last chapter in before leaving to Europe. Yeah, that's all I wanted to say. Hope you like! =) **

* * *

How Sasuke Met Sai:

A little boy with spikey black hair and pale skin was sitting up at the edge of his bed at the nurse's office. He was silently fuming to himself for passing out _again _during P.E class. Why'd he have to be so weak? What was wrong with him? He laid his head to rest against his palms, miserable and tired.

The nurse approached him.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, I'm going to have to step out for a while. A kid fell off the playground and seemed to have broken his leg." She grabbed her coat off the rack. "You stay here until I get back."

"It's fine," he mumbled with his face still hidden.

When her footstep faded and the door silently clicked behind her, he lifted his head to stare angrily at the dinosaur trimming around the office. He hated being a kid, feeling so helpless, being commanded by those older than him, and then being so physically weak. His vision blurred and his head nodded off, but he vigorously shook it to retain consciousness. This incident only made him feel angrier.

The door flung open and the all-too-familiar chubby face of his Partner stepped through before closing the door behind him. He had this wide grin of triumph on his face.

"Told you you needed me," he said.

Sasuke scowled.

"I'm just hungry." He hopped off the bed, but as soon as his feet touched the floor, dizziness overwhelmed him and he felt his whole world spinning. When he opened his eyes again, he found his head being cradled in Naruto's lap. The ground beneath them was unusually hard.

The blonde started chuckling.

"What happened?" asked Sasuke as brought his hand to his head. It was pounding.

"You passed out," answered Naruto, "and I caught you."

"Oh," the raven was about to sit up but the blonde held him down.

"Don't. You're too weak." With that, he scooped Sasuke up, not without difficulty. The raven closed his arms around Naruto's neck and held them there as he was transferred gingerly from the floor to the bed.

Sasuke frowned. "And you're too strong. One day I'll be stronger than you, just wait."

"You're such a little boy, Sasuke," laughed Naruto. He unbuttoned his shirt and offered his neck. "Here, drink."

Sasuke complied, tightening his arms around the blonde's neck to get better access. The blood tasted so good. It rushed into his mouth, thick and bitter, hugging his taste buds and settling coolly at the base of his stomach. From there, Naruto's blood diffused and combined with Sasuke's, this new mixed blood flowed throughout his veins and provided instant relief from hunger and gave vitality to weak muscles.

Sasuke could feel his stomach bulging, knowing he was done, and Naruto felt his Partner slowing to a stop. The raven unfurled his arms and laid himself back against the pillow.

"Stop believing I'm so weak that I need you to save me all the time," said Sasuke with a pout.

"What? No thanks?" Naruto ruffled his Partner's hair. "I can't help if I'm overprotective of you. You are kind of weak."

"It's not my fault."

"Whatever. Just take a nap and I'll meet you after school."

Sasuke nodded, settling comfortably into the bed for a short sleep. He could already feel his eyelids drooping watching his Partner leave, then everything went dark.

* * *

In his dreams, and like all children's troubled dreams, a monster was chasing him. A great thick snake with black curls patterned against its scales and pointed fangs dripping red venom that sizzled every time droplets hit the floor. Little Sasuke was running as fast as his short legs could carry him, across parks and playgrounds, schools, and churches. He was yelling and his face was wet, but every person he passed disregarded him with a scowl, ignoring the boy being chased by the hungry snake.

Within his unconsciousness Sasuke's memories danced across his mind, reminding him how weak he really was, how much he relied on his Partner for blood, and so his dream beat down on him by intensifying the light of the dream-sun and of the chase. The heat quickly made him weary, his legs wobbled beneath him until finally giving out. Instantly the snake was upon him. It wound itself around Sasuke's frail body, squeezing and making him feel short-of-breath and ready to explode. Its head slithered to his neck, he struggled and cried out, but this only prompted the snake to finally sink its wet fangs into his neck.

Sasuke startled awake. For a few seconds he thought he was still asleep since he still felt the weight of the snake pressing down on him and its fangs still buried within his neck, but he quickly regained coherent thought. This being that was drinking from him was not a snake but a boy, he could tell by the weight, and the hair that drifted across his face was black not blonde, so it wasn't Naruto. Anger erupted from Sasuke, and hearing those excited slurps stealing his own blood gave him enough strength to harshly thrust the boy off him. He toppled over the side of the bed with a loud thud and a grunt of surprise.

"What the hell are you doing!" Sasuke yelled. "This is _my_ blood. My own and my Partner's! I'm not some weak human you can prey on, you fucking vampire!"

The intruder stood up. Sasuke noted how similar he looked to the vampire boy, but this only made him angrier. He was _not_ a low-life vampire.

"I was hungry." The boy simply stated. He wasn't worried, mad, or defensive. His face was a perfect mask of composure. Sasuke hated him more for this. He knew his own face was a perfect picture of red anger. He was also expecting the other boy to at least either grovel for forgiveness or have his fangs bared ready to fight and finish his meal. This boy did none of that.

"I'll teach you a lesson then."

Sasuke hoped off his bed and took a swing at the boy. Somehow he missed and this vampire boy landed the first blow to his stomach. Sasuke doubled over, ready to quit, but then the memories of Naruto always saving him and the snake's voice slithered into his head, reminding him how weak he was. He charged forward and banged the vampire against the wall. With his teeth already bared, he sank them into the boy's neck and pulled on the white skin. A cry of pain erupted from the expressionless boy. This sent a thrill of victory down Sasuke's spine, but he was interrupted, shoved off and sent reeling into the bed frame. The vampire was already upon him, bending him over the mattress, towering above him, his hands grappling with his.

_I won't lose this_, thought Sasuke. _I want to be strong._

He raised a leg and kicked the boy off him. The vampire tried very hard to hide the pain, but Sasuke could see the slight grimace and it only made him more excited to see the boy's perfect face finally flawed. He wanted to make an even larger dent. He punched it. He heard a grunt escape the vampire, it thrilled him, and he punched again then again. The vampire slid to the floor. His white skin was already turning purple beneath an eye. He was finally defeated. Sasuke had done it. He wasn't as weak as anyone or he himself thought he was. He had just faced a vampire on his own and won!

"Don't you ever steal blood from a Bloosucker again!" Sasuke yelled.

He left the boy lying on the floor and cleaning up after his injuries. His own stomach was certain to be bruised, but it was little compared to what he had done to the vampire boy, and he was so proud of it.

Days after he was conflicted on whether to tell Naruto of the incident or not. Would Naruto treat him differently or not? In the end, he decided not to, and after a few months it didn't matter since it was so long ago. To have that personal victory was enough to him. To know he was capable of being strong, and able to hold true to that statement he said so long ago to his Partner that one day he'll be stronger that him, it made him determined even stubborn.

* * *

**So Sasuke beats up Sai, and then Naruto heals Sai. Of course, you know Sai's coming into play soon ;)**


End file.
